


Missing You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [29]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex is missing Luca, so he decides to just show up at Vale's ranch...





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snoopy9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoopy9/gifts).



Alex sat in his car, he’d driven all the way to Italy because Luca had sent a text saying that he was missing him. But now that he was here, the nerves were building.

What if Luca thought that it was too much? What if his big brother was around? It was his ranch, after all.

He waited until the sound of engines faded, the sun setting fast, and Alex shivered as the temperature plummeted.

Wrapping his scarf tight around his neck he braved the cool evening air, each breath leaving trails of vapour as he carefully picked his way along the uneven dirt track.

The smell of petrol and oil wafted over to him, and he saw a faint yellow glow shining out of the garage.

“Alex?” Luca stepped towards the open garage door, his race suit tied around his waist and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hands were greasy, and his bike was caked in dirt.

“Hi, you said you missed me.” Alex fidgeted on the spot, his head hung low as he lurked in the shadows.

“I did.” Luca’s smile was all that he needed to see, and Alex rushed in for a hug, his whole body relaxing once Luca was wrapped up in his arms.

“I forgot your Christmas present.”

“Are you not my present?” Luca licked his lips, tugging at Alex’s scarf as he pulled him in for a kiss.

A door thunked closed, and Alex jumped back in fright.

“Vale, it’s not what it looks like.” Luca grimaced, moving to shield Alex.

“I know you won’t believe this, but I was young once.” Vale shook his head. “There’s hot chocolate if you two want some.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.” Luca blushed.

“Then that’s all I want for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
